Cruzando el Abismo
by LoveWildlife
Summary: Un gran abismo de diferencias los separaba, pero eso no lo detuvo y se arriesgo a cruzarlo de un solo salto. Aunque pudiese morir en el intento.- (AU)X JIRANONO X


**¡Konnichiwa!~**

En este Fanfic Jiraiya y Nono serán pareja, espero que les guste porque la verdad que no he visto ningún Fic con este Ship. Y es que, hay que darle una oportunidad a Jiraiya para que sea feliz con una mujer que realmente lo quiera y no una, que solo es pagada. Claro, Aunque sean totalmente opuestos.

 **Argumento:** Fue ese día en que la conoció, en que no dejo de pensar en ella. Estaba dispuesto a volver a saltar ese abismo solo para volverla a ver. Pero, ella tan solo se había esfumado y no la había vuelto a ver por mas que la busco.

 **¿Había sido solo un sueño?**

 **Parejas:** ¡JIRANONO! y ¡OROTSUNA!

 ** _Disclaimer : Tome los personajes de Kishimoto- sama prestados, solo para poder hacer realidad esta pareja y darle el final feliz a Jiraiya, que tanto se merece._**

 _x_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura por favor!_

 _x_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"En una profunda caída"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Cuidado, es muy profundo- alerto el gennin de cabello negro con voz cautelosa, haciendo eco en el profundo hueco formado por la terrible geografía del lugar -Será mejor que llevemos el pergamino por otro camino.- ordeno cortante retrocediendo unos pasos y dando marcha atrás por el sendero que habían recorrido sus pies.

Una sonrisa, traviesa y burlona, adorno el rostro de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, aquel niño de cabello albino, se armó de valor y se paró el borde del abismo observando lo peligroso que podía ser si se resbalaba. Con sus ojos negros abiertos en todo su esplendor viendo nada más que puro ébano en el fondo, se paró cuidadoso alejándose de la orilla, con una idea un tanto peligrosa en su cabeza.

-¡Te reto!- bramó el gennin, señalando con un dedo al niño de ojos dorados, mientras sus palabras hacían eco en el peligroso agujero. El gennin de cabellera azabache refunfuño y supo al instante a que se refería. Enarcando ambas cejas paro en seco y respondió, sin si quiera voltear a ver al ojinegro.-Claro, salta e intenta no morir- exclamo con un tono de sarcasmo -Es muy riesgoso.- aclaro de mala gana, observando que su compañero ignoraba el peligro a la muerte.

-¡Ya verás, yo seré el primero en saltar al otro lado!- dijo embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inmutándose por las advertencias de su compañero. Orochimaru dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro recargado de enojo y volvió a ignorar por completo, a su muy convencido, compañero

-¡¿No oíste Jiraiya-baka?! ¡Ni se te ocurra saltar!- intervino la única kunoichi del equipo, que se había contenido hasta ese punto en silencio y había estado escuchando con expresión de enojo a los dos gennin. Frunció el ceño cansada.-Orochimaru tiene razón. Es mejor continuar por otro camino.- la nieta del primer Hokage miro a Jiraiya con fuego en los ojos solo para que le haga caso y se voltio golpeándolo un poco con su coleta rubia en su cara.

-¡Tengo una idea! Para mejorarlo, saldrás conmigo si llego antes que Orochimaru- exclamo aún más alegre y le dio le espalda dirigiéndose directo al borde del agujero.

-¡Nunca saldría con un pervertido como tú!- grito indignada viendo nuevamente al de cabello blanco.- ¡Preferiría salir con Orochimaru!- la rubia de ojos avellana se cruzó de brazos y puso un semblante un semblante serio.

El niño antes nombrado por la Senju, volteo cual rayo al oír su nombre. Sus mejillas trataron de ocultar una sombra de rubor, sus orbes de serpiente se abrieron en su máximo esplendor y sintió arder en llamas por primera vez en su vida.

-Jiraiya deja tus tonterías de lado- espeto con desdén y con humor de fastidio e incomodidad.- Vámonos.- exclamo elevando el tono de su voz, aquella niña de cabello rubio, que se encontraba a espaldas de él enfrentándose al tonto de su compañero, jamas había dicho eso y a pesar de estar acostumbrado a escuchar de las niñas esas muestras de afecto así él. Nunca lo había oído decir de su compañera de equipo.

-¡Orochimaru-kun es más guapo que tú!- sin embargo, tanto como la Senju y el pervertido niño, no le prestaron ni una pizca de atención.

-¡Eso no es verdad Tsunade pecho plano! Y para que veas que yo soy más valiente que él, cruzare primero- sentencio mirándola fijamente a sus ojos avellanas. Le mostro la espalda y corriendo con mucha valentía y estupidez, obligo a sus nervios a apagarse por un momento.

-¡¿Que haces, baka?!- grito con desesperación la Senju al ver que el gennin no mentía con respecto a saltar hacia una muerte segura. En el último momento el de cabellos blancos se tambaleo, sus piernas flaquearon, su vista se nublo y por un momento sus nervios saltaron despabilados observando la inmensidad de una caída sin fin -¡NO!- dejo escapar de sus finos labios, corrió hacia su encuentro tratando de salvarlo, observando como sus ojos negros de desesperación se iban junto con él. Orochimaru escucho un aterrador grito por parte de Tsunade temiendo lo peor, sus brazos se volvieron automáticas y como si fuese por instinto propio, hizo un movimiento de manos; pero era demasiado tarde para los dos. El gennin se encontraba jugando con la gravedad. En un juego que definitivamente, él perdería.

Una fuerza invisible lo empujo con total fuerza hacia abajo y no paro, aunque se lo rogó. Con gritos ahogados en su garganta por ver a sus compañeros alejarse cada vez más en una aterradora caída y con el viento golpeando su espalda casi atravensandolo en dos, su cuerpo se quedó tieso. De repente la adrenalina no despertó su instinto de supervivencia y lo dejo solo a su suerte, en el gran hueco que lo adsorbía. Por un momento creyó que todo se había caído con él, incluyendo sus esperanzas de vivir y el tiempo no ayudo en nada, aterrándolo aún más. Desesperanzando, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo inesperadamente unas ásperas ramas de un milagroso árbol que lo abrazaron arañándole la piel. Su último recuerdo fue reaccionar tardíamente, moviendo los dedos en un corto, pero efectivo jutsu. Después, no recordó el dolor, solo los rápidos latidos de su corazón haciéndole compañía en su conciencia.

(*)

Se sentía extraño estar muerto, si es que lo estaba, porque tenía una tranquilidad absoluta y ningún peso o dolor sobre sus hombros, algo que por más que intentase jamás había percibido. Sentía que podía volar y desaparecer en un sueño, en un sueño, en donde se hallaba completamente solo entre las nubes, sus amigos no estaban, y era por su culpa. Por no hacerles caso, por hacerse el valiente. Ellos, tan solo trataban de protegerlo de él mismo y su cabezota. Ahora, jamás podría agradecerles por lo que hicieron. Se envolvió en una penuria absoluta y esta vez sintió que se caía en la oscuridad.

-¡Despierta!- escucho repentinamente, una voz que lo llamaba y le encendía una pequeña luz.- ¡Por favor!- parecía rogarle con preocupación. Una voz melodiosa y angustiada por él, quiso abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, pero algo extraño se lo impedía. Aun no tenía el dominio completo de su cuerpo. De repente un dolor nublo su perturbada conciencia y eso solo significaba que volvía a estar vivo, vivo de nuevo, y gracias a esa luz que le había otorgado esa voz. Sus ojos, solo desearon con desesperación abrirse para descubrir de quien era ese destello.

-¿Estas bien?...- pronunció aquella presencia, acercándose al peliblanco cada vez más. Pudo oír, el sonido de las hojas secas reposantes en el suelo y percibir, un aroma a flores en el aire. Trago saliva en seco.

-Quien eres tú…- exclamo en un hilo de voz. Trato de incorporarse, pero le fue imposible.

-Lo lamento... no quise asustarte.- se disculpó la niña y un tanto nerviosa acomodo sus lentes redondos. Echando su cuerpo para atrás escondiendo con desesperación un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

El niño de cabello blanco no tardo en ponerse bien tras escuchar esas palabras indignantes para sus oídos.- ¡No estoy asustado!- soltó elevando la voz, abrió sus ojos de un solo tirón y su boca se abrió ligeramente observando aquellos ojos verdes que tenía en frente y que no dejaban de mirarlo a él, con preocupación. Su rostro palideció y un sudor frío recorrió su cara. Nunca antes, lo habían mirado con esos ojos... se quedó en Shock, por aquella niña y por el daño que, de repente sintió en todo el cuerpo. "Me duele todo…" mascullo entre dientes conjeturando que había sido una mala idea sobresaltarse de ese modo, en ese estado.

-No quise decir eso, perdón- exclamo apresurada la niña de lentes. -Debiste haber sido muy valiente para saltar desde ahí arriba...- agacho la cabeza desconectando sus miradas, sintiendo que el niño de cabello blanco se había quedado mucho tiempo mirándola sin decir nada y con una expresión de dolor.

-Claro que fui valiente- dijo Jiraiya presumiendo su caída pero sin sobresaltarse tanto como antes. El peliblanco se movió tratando de pararse, ya era mucho tiempo en que no tenía señales de sus compañeros y de seguro estaban preocupados por él.

-¡No te muevas, tu pierna sigue rota!- exclamo y se agacho al lado del gennin juntando sus dos manos sobre su herida. –Quédate quieto, por favor- dijo la ojiverde con una cálida sonrisa, sus manos se iluminaron con un chakra verde y miro concentrada la zona lastimada de su paciente.

-¡¿Que estas... haciendo...- el dolor disminuyo a cada segundo, al observar el resplandor de un brillo color verdoso que empezaba a curar su pierna. Era casi la misma luz con la que había regresado a la vida.

-M-me gustaría ayudar más, pero soy mala en ninjutsu medico.-soltó la niña con pesadez. El peliblanco solo observo como de repente ya no percibía ningún signo de dolor en su pierna.

-Ninjutsu medico…- susurro, había oído hablar de él y que para lograr el nivel que empleaba la niña rubia con mucho esfuerzo, se necesitaba un buen control de chakra y unos años de práctica.- Eres increíble- soltó de repente sin previo aviso.- ¿Cómo aprendiste a dominar ese jutsu?- pregunto muy interesado.

La niña de gafas se sobresaltó al oír eso y nuevamente sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.- M-mis padres me enseñaron, hace un tiempo para ayudar a los shinobi de nuestra aldea.

-¡Sorprende! - dijo embozando una sonrisa- ¡Yo seré un gran Shinobi! - exclamo con mucha alegría en su rostro- Y eso es gracias a que tú me salvaste.- con más fuerza en su cuerpo logro levantarse al nivel en donde estaba sentada la niña de maravillosos ojos verdes.

-Yo solo… no podía abandonarte...mientras estabas tirado en el suelo, murmurabas cosas y trate de ayudar.- dijo con nerviosismo al sentir los ojos del peliblanco observarla detalladamente.

-¡Gracias!... ¿he?... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- exclamo y se detuvo al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo llamar a esa niña que se preocupó tanto por él. Llevo una mano hacia su cabeza y con cierta profundidad observo a la rubia de gafas.

-Me llamo, Yakushi Nono- dijo y extendió una mano a su paciente con una amable sonrisa entre sus labios.

-¡Yo me llamo Jiraiya!- exclamo radiante, agarrando la delicada mano de la rubia ojiverde. Sin mucho esfuerzo llevo su cuerpo hacia adelante acercándose más a la niña y a su rostro. Sus miradas conectaron y ambos no las desviaron por un tiempo.

Silencio reino el momento olvidándose del sonido.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?...- pronuncio Nono empujando sus lentes hacia atrás al igual que su rostro y su cuerpo, alejándose de la cercanía del peliblanco.

-Si…- dijo con desconcierto en su cerebro y algo extraño quemo sus cachetes.- ¡Sí! Ya me siento mucho mejor- exclamo riendo con nerviosismo. Jamás una niña se le había acercado tanto, ni él a una. Normalmente en la aldea las Kunoichis se alejaban de él, por considerar a Orochimaru mucho más guapo, valiente e incluso genio de su generación. Tsunade lo consideraba un pervertido y lo trataba más como un hermano menor. Por eso mismo era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. -Mis compañeros deben estar preocupados por mi y deben estar buscando la manera de rescatarme.- soltó con un aire que no sabía que tenía encarcelado -Ven. Acompáñame- dijo entusiasmado, cogió la mano de la niña rubia y jalo de ella.- ¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros y sé que mi sensei también te entrenara y!—

-No puedo.- se apresuró en responder- Tengo que regresar a mi aldea.-su rostro se envolvió en angustia –Mis padres se van a preocupar por mi si no regreso…

El gennin se aferró a la mano de la rubia, una expresión mezclada con tristeza paso por su rostro y su ilusión se fue nublada -Pero... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto con angustia el de ojos negros, mirando a la rubia con desesperación, esperando una respuesta.

-Si- afirmó posando una cálida y brillante sonrisa en sus labios.- Podemos volvernos a ver aquí…otro día.- sus ojos brillaron y embozo una tierna sonrisa que al peliblanco le pareció muy acogedora.

* * *

-¡Au! ¡Duele, duele!- grito el gennin apoyándose en el hombro de la niña, que amablemente le había ayudado a ponerse en pie.

-Creo aun no estás del todo bien. Jiraiya-kun –pronuncio la rubia ojiverde poniendo un brazo del peliblano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Bromeas? Me encuentro mucho mejor- pronuncio entre dientes, mordiéndose la lengua al apoyar su pie en el suelo.- Es mas ya puedo caminar solo.- saco su brazo de los hombros de la rubia y dio un paso hacia delante, dándose un tropezón al instante y jalando sin querer a Nono con él.

-No… no estoy de todo bien aún- exclamo tirado en el suelo con la niña a su constado. Esta soltó una pequeña risita y recogió sus lentes del suelo.- Jiraiya-kun, no te muevas.- encendió el destello verde entre sus manos y coloco sus palmas sobre la pierna del gennin.

-Está bien, esta vez. Me dejare llevar por ti. Nono-chan –pronuncio resignado tirado boca abajo entre las hojas secas de los árboles y sintiendo que ese aroma a flores volvía a inundarle sus sentidos. La niña de cabellos rubios soltó otra risita, aquel niño le parecía muy peculiar y explosivo, tanto que le pegaba su alegría. Se acomodó las jamás empujándolas para atrás- ¡Te enseñare el mejor camino!- exclamo y con una sonrisa enorme continuo curando a su intranquilo paciente.

 **/OOOOOOOOOO/**

Después de que Nono Yakushi le ayudara a salir de ese lugar en el que se había caído, el peliblanco le prometió volver a la mañana siguiente y la que le continuaba.

-¡Nono-chan. Arigato!- exclamo con todas sus fuerzas y vio por última vez aquella sonrisa cálida y esos ojos felices por él.

Se encontró minutos después con sus dos compañeros enojados y recibió más de un golpe por parte de la Senju que lo mando accidentalmente al hospital de Konoha para que se terminara de recuperar.

-Casi arruinas la misión, Jiraiya- siseo con desprecio el niño de ojos dorados- Estuvimos buscándote todo este tiempo.

-¡Orochimaru, te preocupaste por mí!- exclamo con alegría interminable en su cara.- ¡En el fondo no eres tan malo, como pensé!

-No hables tonterías.- bufo arrugando su rostro con desdén. Hasta que "La locura de la aldea" se tiró en sus brazos sin previo aviso, propiciándole un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Apuesto el pecho plano de Tsunade a que estabas muy preocupado por mí!- grito muy cerca del rostro albino del ojidorado que al momento le broto un ligero rubor rojo en ambas mejillas

-¡TEME! ¿¡Que dijiste pervertido!?- la rubia apareció en escena con un puño enorme en alto, atemorizando al peliblanco que se escondió detrás de Orochimaru.

-¡Nada, nada, nada!- grito asustado. Pero no fue suficiente porque el azabache dio un paso a la derecha dándole el camino libre a la enfurecida rubia para que se encargue de su amigo el pervertido.

* * *

Gracias a eso estuvo una semana entera en el hospital de Konoha, repitiendo una y otra vez que tenía que volver a ese lugar en donde se cayó, para ver a la niña de ojos verdes que parecía una "Doncella andante" o un hermoso ángel caído.

-Estás loco si quieres volver a tirarte. Solo para ver un producto de tu imaginación- pronuncio Orochimaru serio pero a la vez un poco preocupado por sus desórdenes mentales y severa idiotez que se había incrementado con el golpe que se dio.

-¡Tengo que volver, se lo prometí a Nono-chan!

-Ya deja de hablar de eso, te creerán loco. Jiraiya-baka – exclamo enfurecida la Senju retirándose de la habitación del hospital de Konoha y arrastrando a Orochimaru para salir de allí. De un portazo lo dejaron solo en la cama blanca.

-Yo no me iba a volver a tirar… - respondió en voz alta al recordar el comentario del ojidorado y trato de cruzar sus brazos con enojo.

Tal vez ellos tenían razón y todo fue un producto de su imaginación, porque el regreso al día siguiente que le dieron de Alta y no la encontró, regreso la siguiente y la que le continuaba, sin embargo tampoco logro verla.

¿Fue un sueño?... una ilusión. Producto del golpezote que se dio o fue realidad pura que su cerebro guardo como una eterna memoria.

Todo eso sufrió al no poder verla de nuevo, todo eso sufrió al tratar de cruzar un abismo un imposible. Nuevamente se cayó en la oscuridad y esta vez Nono no estuvo allí para ayudarle con su luz.

* * *

 _x_

 _Espero que le haya gustado, esta pareja tanto como ami._

 _¡Ya era hora de hacer un poquito feliz a Jiraya!_

 ** _atte-LoveWildlife_**

 _x_


End file.
